


Чудо

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt-Vacation, dream - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон спит. Шерлок за ним наблюдает.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Чудо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728637) by [kathiya_ramani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani). 



− Дайте мне пройти, пожалуйста! Он мой друг!

Джон отчаянно пытается почувствовать его пульс.

Но лежащее на асфальте тело Шерлока сломлено и безжизненно...

− Ещё одно чудо, Шерлок, для меня... Пожалуйста, не умирай!

− Возможно, я смогу совершить для тебя чудо.

Кто-то произносит это нараспев насмешливым голосом с ирландским акцентом.

Поражённый, Джон поднимает голову и видит, что Смерть наблюдает за ним холодными глазами.

− Обычно я этим не занимаюсь. Я занятый ангел, − самодовольно отвечает он.

− Пожалуйста, − умоляет его Джон, стоя на коленях.

− Только поцелуй настоящей любви может оживить мёртвых, − усмехнувшись, говорит Смерть.

− Но я... мы... не... 

− Геи? Любовники? Скучно! − зевнув, Смерть исчезает.

И в этот момент он слышит незабываемо красивую, болезненно сладкую мелодию скрипки... Она открывает ему глаза на правду. Наклонившись, Джон обнимет изуродованное лицо Шерлока и целует его.

И надеется, что его любовь окажется настоящей.

− Джон.

О, Шерлок заговорил!

− Джон, проснись, это только сон!

Открыв глаза, Джон видит силуэт Шерлока возле окна коттеджа.

Посткоитальный, обнажённый и довольный... в его руках − скрипка, а вокруг − тёплая ночь.

Встав с кровати, Джон в три шага сокращает расстояние между ними и целует Шерлока.

− Что это было? − спрашивает Шерлок, затаив дыхание.

Джон проводит большими пальцами по его скулам, улыбаясь как идиот.

− Я хотел почувствовать, как ты дышишь.


End file.
